clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Taffy
' Taffytornado.png|Taffy Spinning Gumball.png|Taffy's gumball attack Taffy', like his name implies, is a long, stretchy piece of living, yellow taffy. He is a playable character in the original ClayFighter and also in ClayFighter 63⅓. Development Taffy was originally going to be called Taffy Man, his alternative pallete was green and when he win he was gonna say "Yeah, I could Stretch!". Prototype Biographies First Biography Likes: Glue Hates: Perns Clay Type: B Sex: Clay Married: Yes Clayfighter Like all the other characters in Clayfighter, his goal is to become King of the Circus. It is unkown how well he did in the tournament, but he didn't win (Tiny did). He was known for his long range, like Dhalsim from Street Fighter. He had no projectiles, along with the afforementioned Tiny. He would say "Eh, wise guy" like in the three stooges. He is one of the opponents in the game that you fight twice, along with Tiny and Bonker. When he wins, he flexes his arm (and since he is paper thin, he makes the "muscle" by folding his arm). Clayfighter 63 1/3 He missed out on C2: Judgement Clay, but, like Ickybod Clay and Bonker, he got another appear ence in ClayFighter 63 1/3. His appearance didn't change as much as his moveset and voice. Before, his voice sounded like Curly of the three stooges (hence his catchphrase). Instead, he is voiced by Tress Mcnelie (known for voicing Dot in Animaniacs, Mom in Futurama, and Chip on Chip and Dale Rescue rangers), who gives him a high voice. his moves have also changed a lot. All of his moves from the first game except the Taffy Tornado was removed. In their place, Taffy gains a lot of other special moves like the Gumball, a projectile attack, the Sugar Rush, an attack where he rams into his opponent, and the Jelly Roll. The Taffy Tornado, while kept in, is very different from the original. He can use it to escape as well as an anti air move and a basic special attack. He doesn't have the grin he had in the first game either. Bios Clayfighter 63 1/3 Back in his circus days Taffy was the sideshow around. Nobody could resist the candy freak. Then, Bonker came along and stole the show. The clown made Taffy jealous. Taffy vowed, someday that he would get back at Bonker. Recently found out that Bonker had arrived on Klaymodo, Taffy realized that this may just be the moment he has been waiting for. Sculptor's Cut Also known as "The Candyman", is the most elastic of the bunch, as he can stretch his limbs to out-distance his opponents. Never a really strong guy, Taffy uses his reach as a strategic advantage. He loves sugary sweets, and will frequently skip meals to snack only on dessarts. Maybe not the best idea, but you can beat that his dentist justloves him! His boss in ClayFighter sculptors Cut are the Zappa Yow Yow boys. Here is their pre-fight dialogue: Taffy:Do you guys know the way to the nearest bakery? Zappa Yow Yow boys: GET OFF OUR ISLAND! Taffy:Um, I need one that's a little closer. Zappa Yow Yow boys: GET OFF OUR ISLAND! Moveset ClayFighter 2-Fisted Charge= Hold back, then press forward and punch Taffy Tornado= Back, down, forward, (backwards half circle) punch Clayfighter 63 1/3 Special moves Low Gumball=down forward punch Taffy twister= down back punch Jelly roll= charge back, forward punch Sugar Rush= Charge back forward kick High Gumball= Half circle back kick Super combos Sugar Rush= Down back, down back punch Bubble Gun= Hold punch, then hit kick Sweetie Pie= Down down back back kick Claytalities Taffy Twins= Down forward R button Roll over= L, R, L, R Endings Clayfighter When Taffy was crowned king of the circus, he protected his candy brothers and sisters by closing down the food stands. They all trained hard, and the cotton candy circus became the most loved in the world (except by dentists). The end. Clayfighter 63 1/3 After defeating Bonker and Dr. Kiln, Taffy returned to the circus. His days were filled with happiness and excitement as he thrilled crowds young and old all over the world. ClayFighter: Sculptor's Cut Maybe you thought that Taffy emerging victorious was quite a stretch, but we knew he could whip out a victory for the side of good. Fighting the bad guys sure put him in a sticky situation, but he can finally get back to scarfing down cakes and candies. Who can make the sun shine? I think you know the answer. Quotes *"Are you serious?" *"Let's rock!" *"Quit it!" *"Oh, a wise guy eh?" Quotes said in Sculptor's cut when you lose to him: *"This candy can do!' *"It's like your fighting through molasses." *"Aw! Did I hurt you sweetie?" *"Ice cream, you scream." Videos Clayfighter 63 1/3 thumb|left|298px|Playthrough by vidfreak727. thumb|298px|right|Claytality exhibition by hand0ftime. Sculptor's Cut http://youtu.be/A94p5L9rAeI http://youtu.be/0Yh-bw0LU3A Category:Characters Category:ClayFighter characters Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Tress Macneille Category:Content